


Девичий виноград

by Kitahara



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cannibalism, Character Study, F/M, Femdom, Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, Rating: NC17, смерть второстепенных персонажей
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: Виноградники я стерегла / Братьев милых, а свой проглядела. (с)
Relationships: Luciela/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Девичий виноград

**Author's Note:**

> вероятно, фемдом, расчлененка, смерть персонажа, людоедство, богатый внутренний мир, извините, Люсиэлы.

К дому с белыми колоннами вела широкая дорога, выложенная брусчаткой, а над ней, образуя живой тоннель, клонились ветви дубов. Солнечные лучи, падая сквозь листья, расцвечивали камни постоянно колеблющимися от ветра золотистыми «зайчиками», и Люсиэла подолгу могла наблюдать за тем, как движутся тени от могучих стволов – словно стрелки на огромных солнечных часах.

Она обосновалась на втором этаже особняка, в комнате с балконом, выходящим на подъездную аллею. Здесь были широкая кровать с резным изголовьем, камин и шкаф во всю стену, битком набитый одеждой на все случаи жизни: светлыми льняными и хлопковыми сарафанами простого покроя, серыми, синими и темно-зелеными закрытыми платьями и яркими нарядами с причудливыми рюшами и складками – из гладких, струящихся тканей, названий которых Люсиэла не знала. А еще в комнате был маленький туалетный столик со склянками и коробочками белил, сурьмы и помад, с кисточками, пуховками и шкатулками с бесконечными нитями бус и длинными серебряными и золотыми серьгами тонкой работы. В первый день, присев на низкий стульчик перед зеркалом, Люсиэла вгляделась в свое отражение, впервые представшее перед ней так четко. Она вычесывала из волос засохшую кровь и какие-то склизкие, скукоженные ошметки и вздыхала: до чего некрасивый цвет. Грязно-русый, невнятный – как у отсыревшей, лежалой, чуть подгнившей соломы. Что за неудача.

Остальные изменения пришлись ей по душе.

В доме было множество высоких окон, несколько слуховых оконец крыше, а еще небольшие отверстия для проветривания под потолками – похоже, здесь бывало очень жарко. Люсиэла не знала наверняка, ведь слишком привыкла подстраиваться под тепло и холод. В тот первый день, пока она, голая, сытая и перепачканная, бродила по комнатам, разглядывая их богатое убранство, ей пришла в голову забавная мысль ослабить контроль, чтобы почувствовать, насколько душно окажется в болотистых, влажных краях в дельте полноводной южной реки. Пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы «уговорить» тело на неудобство – оно нехотя отозвалось уменьшением йоки и потом, выступившим на лбу, над верхней губой, под мышками и на спине. Люсиэла почти забыла это ощущение, как и настоящий цвет своих волос, но оно ей понравилось. Влага, острый запах и легкая слабость в ногах – все такое человеческое, куда более человеческое, чем унылые потуги исполнять свой долг, служить во благо всем, кроме себя, и сдерживаться из последних сил, чтобы не стать чудовищем.

В тот первый день Люсиэла подняла руку, посмотрела на свои пальцы против света – и тщательно вылизала запекшуюся под ногтями кровь. Она находила свое чудовищное бытие чертовски приятным. Люсиэла съела хозяина дома – толстяка в не по погоде тяжелой и плотной парче, – съела его сухопарую высокую женушку и дочь-кокетку, закусила старым слугой, который попытался ударить ее подсвечником по голове. А на десерт была смуглая горничная в накрахмаленном переднике, который забавно хрустел под пальцами, мягкая и нежная, как тушеный кролик, которого Люсиэле случилось попробовать в детстве на деревенском празднике. Она сожрала бы и лошадь на конюшне – жадные рты, открывшиеся у нее на руках, на животе и грудях, желали и требовали этого, – но решила, что оставит ее для вечерних прогулок к реке.

Потом она нашла в одной из коробок на туалетном столике серо-зеленый порошок и, тщательно обнюхав, опознала в нем хну.

Медно-каштановые локоны были чудо как хороши, и жизнь стала совершенно прекрасна.

* * *

Девичий виноград – потому что никогда не родит, объяснила ей сестра однажды, – оплетал стеблями заднюю стену дома, поднимаясь до окон второго этажа. Глядя на него, Люсиэла чувствовала себя болезненно могущественной: если бы ей было дело, она бы выдергала его руками в считанные мгновения, не дала бы пускать корешки, разрушая каменную кладку. Но ей было плевать, и от этого ощущение становилось совершенным и полным.

На закате Люсиэла ездила купаться – ничего не боясь, заходила в мутные, опасные воды, где водились хищные рыбы и плавали ядовитые змеи, плескалась, представляя себя болотной русалкой. Она добиралась до реки в платье, а возвращалась голая, и седло терлось между ног и становилось влажным вовсе не от воды.

Каждый день Люсиэла надевала новую одежду, а потом бросала ее среди деревьев на берегу, ходила по дому в одних браслетах, бусах и серьгах – проколоть себе уши острием швензы было сущей ерундой, другое дело, что мочки зарастали, стоило только вытащить сережку.

Блики танцевали на подъездной аллее, виноград упорно тянулся вверх, и платья в шкафу не кончались, и медноволосое отражение в зеркале – стройное, с гладким, упругим животом, не перечеркнутым уродливым швом, – приводило Люсиэлу в восхищение.

Так прошла пара недель, а потом вернулся голод. Люсиэла, дремавшая в плетеном кресле на веранде, почувствовала его приближение, как признаки удушающей дневной жары – сперва испаряется легкая утренняя свежесть, и первые лучи солнца кажутся слишком горячими, а потом разом накатывает духота, и ты чувствуешь себя кружкой киселя, и хочется только одного: в тень, в тень, в тень.

Люсиэла помнила, что нельзя себя выдавать, помнила, что неспроста пошла на юг, еще не занятый никем из Порождений, что намеренно добралась до самого моря, охотясь то здесь, то там, чтобы не привлекать излишнего внимания. Но все дело, видимо, было в жаре и в том, что за эти дни она привыкла потакать своему человеческому естеству. И еще в девичьем винограде, который не способен дать плоды – он рос, заполняя собой все, до чего дотягивался, но его было не отведать.

Сестра еще говорила: забудь, это недостойно. Мы созданы для другого. Люсиэла привыкла ей верить. Как же хорошо, что она до конца верила Рафаэле, ведь иначе всего этого у нее бы сейчас не было.

Она сдержалась, не тронув любимого черного жеребца. Выбрала самое красивое платье, сплошь волны и оборки, – его пришлось подоткнуть до бедер, чтобы сесть верхом: Люсиэла слышала про дамские седла, но прежний хозяин, видимо, не разрешал ничего такого своим женщинам. Деревня раскинулась в десятке миль на север, подальше от плавней с их сонмом зубастых тварей. В сумерках Люсиэла въехала в нее по размытой обильными ливнями дороге, как королева в своем праве.

Сонный поселок встретил ее тусклыми огнями в окнах хижин и вялой, ленивой перекличкой собак. Чье-то смуглое широкогубое лицо высунулось из-за дверей и спряталось снова. Копыта глухо стучали по земле в такт дыханию Люсиэлы, и она вытягивала шею, раздувала ноздри, впитывая запахи из дымоходов, курятников и помойных ям. Люсиэла проехала деревню насквозь по центральной улице, так и не решив, с кого начать, но, по счастью, в отдалении от крайнего дома горело еще одно окно. Люсиэла достигла этой самой убогой, без изгороди и сарая, лачуги на отшибе, спешилась и, похлопав коня по морде, поражаясь своей робости, толкнула скрипучую дверь.

Молодой мужчина ждал ее за колченогим столом – голый до пояса, темнокожий, настороженный, как зверь на охоте. От него шибало потом, застарелой мочой и странным пряным запахом – насыщенным, кровяным, и Люсиэла вспомнила: так пахла ее собственная месячная кровь, лившаяся из щели между ног в тот первый и единственный до обращения раз.

Она перешагнула порог, одним ударом смела стол и повалила мужчину на пол.

– Болотная дева, – сказал он дрожащим, хриплым голосом, глядя на нее испуганно и восхищенно, – пришла за мной.

Люсиэла улыбнулась. Все верят во что хотят. Пусть эти смуглые дикари, полуголые и неграмотные, обожествляют йома – ей только на руку. Она опустилась на пол и когтями сорвала с мужчины штаны – застиранную грубую тряпку, – а потом, высоко задрав платье, села ему на бедра. Его огромные черные глаза стали еще больше, когда из-под подола показался треугольник кудрявых волос. Люсиэла прежде не видела вблизи того, чего так сильно хотела: налитого, толстого, твердого члена, темного, с влажной на вид крупной головкой, на которой проглядывала прорезь отверстия. Она осторожно, почти несмело потрогала покрытые волосами яйца, такие мягкие и беззащитные на ощупь, и мужчина вздрогнул. Он боялся ее. Он чувствовал, что она такое. И он ее хотел.

Люсиэла стащила платье через голову и, взяв мужчину за руку, положила его ладонь себе на грудь. Пальцы сжали сосок, и это было так сладко, будто она попробовала молоденьких кишок, и Люсиэла, приподнявшись, попыталась сесть на его торчащий член, но не попала сразу, завозилась, елозя и постанывая: тыкаясь ей между ног, головка терлась о то самое место, трогать которое ей самой всегда доставляло наслаждение.

Сестра сказала бы, что она себя позорит. Но Люсиэла больше не слушала эту неудачницу.

Мужчина взял ее за бедро свободной рукой, попытался приподнять. Люсиэла догадалась: обхватила его член пальцами, изумляясь бархатистости кожи и тому, что в сечении форма его оказалась не идеальным кольцом, а как бы сглаженным треугольником, и направила в себя.

Боль была похожа на ту, что она испытала, воткнув серьгу в мочку – чувство наполненности и торжества было куда сильнее. Прикрыв глаза, Люсиэла принялась подниматься вверх-вниз, как во время скачки на черном жеребце, представляя, что сестра смотрит на нее, осуждающе поджав губы. Еще она думала о том, как, должно быть, красива сейчас: в отсветах очага в ее медных волосах путаются блики, на висках и спине блестит пот, сокращаются мышцы бедер и голеней, и поджимаются пальцы ног.

Неужели Рафаэла и впрямь не понимала, как это прекрасно? Даже голод, казалось, отступил.

Поняв это, Люсиэла наконец услышала, с какой мукой, с каким недоумением и обидой кричит мужчина под ней, и, открыв глаза, обнаружила, что на ее груди и бедре распахнулись зубастые рты, а от рук любовника остались кровоточащие культи, лишенные кистей, и горячее, ароматное, льется по животу, теряется в лобковых волосах и хлюпает между ног. Низ живота отозвался томительным спазмом, Люсиэла нагнулась – и благодарно поцеловала кричащие губы, чтоб доесть его, начиная с лица.

* * *

Под стеблями на стене виднелась глубокая трещина. Листья винограда скручивались от жары, вяли на солнце; на мебели залег слой пыли, а многочисленные окна засидели мухи. Что-то протухло в кухне, развонялось на весь дом. Платья кончились: не так уж их оказалось много. Люсиэле надоело кормить, поить и вычесывать коня, и одним скучным полднем она свернула ему шею и сожрала его вонючие конские кишки.

Она ждала, придут ли селяне жечь ее большой белокаменный дом, но они все не являлись. Может, боялись, что она их перебьет, а может, хозяин особняка снимал с них непомерные налоги, и теперь деревенские в самом деле уверовали, что болотная дева избавила их от напасти, приняв за помощь умеренную жертву.

Сестра сказала бы, что Люсиэла так и не научилась правильно оценивать ситуацию. Она всегда говорила: то делай, это не делай, будь достойна своего ранга, на нас такая ответственность.

Люсиэла больше не хотела ответственности, даже призрачной. После заката она надела последнее платье – красное, свободное, открывающее плечи, – и пошла на север, обогнув давешнюю деревню через болотистый лес.

Она испытала удобство богатого дома, попробовала езду верхом, примерила лучшие наряды, украшения и косметику, легла с мужчиной, как мечтала, издалека наблюдая за счастливой жизнью обычных людей, – все человеческое было очаровательно, но не шло ни в какое сравнение с той властью, которую Люсиэла ощущала, уничтожая хрупкие жизни, мстя за то, что оказалась выброшена на берег этой великой мутной реки.

Теперь пришло время осмотреть свои владения и выбрать лучшее место, ведь когда-нибудь сестра обязательно поймет, по какую сторону баррикад ей следует быть, на чьей стороне сражаться.

И Люсиэла достойно ее встретит.


End file.
